The invention relates generally to an insulated gate bipolar transistor (hereinafter, referred to as “IGBT”), and a method of producing the IGBT. More specifically, the invention relates to an IGBT with alleviated electric field concentration, improved latch-up tolerance, and improved heat dissipation properties, and to a method of producing the IGBT.